


Reckoning

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hannibal habla lituano, el rubio puede que sea John Watson o puede que no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter espera impaciente el regreso de Will Graham, pero surge un pequeño contratiempo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning

Hoy era el día.  
Ayer también era un día, y mañana sería otro, pero el artículo determinado “el” indicaba que éste era un día especial.  
Era el día en el que Will saldría de prisión.  
El corazón de Hannibal latió un poco más rápido ante el pensamiento. Se permitió distraerse un poco, anticipar el reencuentro, mientras escuchaba a uno de sus aburridos pacientes  
-… Y entonces se tiró, delante de mis ojos, desde aquella azotea… -Le llegaban retazos del relato desgarrador del hombre que tenía en frente. Fingía estar interesado. Cuando su paciente paró de hablar, le costó unos segundos darse cuenta del silencio.  
-Por supuesto. Su dolor es absolutamente normal. Debe tomar una aspirina cada ocho horas y beber mucha agua –Dijo Hannibal, descruzando las piernas.  
-Pero, doctor Lecter… ¿está usted seguro de que el daño emocional se curará con aspirinas? –Contestó el hombre menudo y rubio, dubitativo.  
\- Perdone, ¿Tiene usted un diploma que acredite sus conocimientos sobre la mente humana? ¿No? Ya me parecía. Y ahora, haga el favor de marcharse, su hora se ha acabado.  
Su paciente, intimidado por el extraño tono imperativo del normalmente tranquilo doctor, se levantó y salió rápidamente de la consulta. Una vez solo, Hannibal miró el reloj y cogió aire. Gracias a este gesto, notó un olor desagradable a sudor que provenía de su cuerpo e hizo una mueca. Probablemente Will no notaría el olor, pues sería tapado con el suyo propio a perros, aftershave barato y aceite de motor, pero Hannibal no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo.  
Por suerte, siempre guardaba en su oficina una muda limpia. Así que con calma y sensualidad, se desabrochó la camisa, botón a botón, mirando hacia una silla vacía imaginando que Will Graham estaba en ella.  
Debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca, sencilla. La agarró firmemente pero con delicadeza por la parte de abajo y procedió a sacársela. Su pecho quedó descubierto y preparó una cara especialmente erótica para cuando su cara lo quedase también.  
Y entonces…  
-Šūdas. Kekše! –Hannibal gruñó.- Aš šūdas man pagimdė motina!!  
Estaba atorado. La camiseta se había atascado en su cuello y no podía ni sacársela del todo ni volver a ponérsela. Sacó los brazos de las mangas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, ahogándose, sin conseguir ningún resultado.  
-Suknistas marškinėliai!  
El pánico se estaba apoderando de él. Respiró profundamente, apoyando las manos en la mesa. La tela le impedía ver algo más que sombras, pero conocía su oficina como la palma de su mano. Consiguió calmarse y se disponía a hacer otro intento cuando oyó cómo se abría la puerta.  
-Doctor Lecter, siento llegar ta… -La voz de Will se interrumpió en seco, así como sus pasos.  
-Will. –Hannibal giró la cabeza hacia donde procedía la voz. Hizo un gesto amplio con la mano, hacia donde suponía que estaban los sofás- Pasa, por favor.  
Will no pasó. Will se quedó exactamente donde estaba. Will sacó el móvil e hizo una foto a la escena. Will tiene la venganza que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, así que dijo una metáfora oscura y poética y se fue.  
-¿Will? Will, ayúdame a sacarme esto.  
Hannibal esperó.  
\- ¿Will...?  
Hannibal esperó más.  
-Will, Jūs šiek tiek šūdas…


End file.
